Chaud, Froid
by Kyu Redwolf
Summary: Chaud ! Seigneur qu’il faisait chaud !.... Pour Duo ce n'est pas que la température qui lui donne si chaud....OS Yaoi. LEMON !


**Auteur :** Kyu Redwolf

**Série :** GW

**Titre :** Chaud, Froid…

**Disclamer :** Duo est à moi ! (oui c'est mon chat !!!!). Sinon les vrai G-boys sont pas à moi. Chouine C'est pas juste…. Je les veux…. Promis je m'en occuperai bien. Chibis eyes de chaton en manque de tendresse.

**Petit mot : Un** gros bisous à Tsuki, Killua, Yansha, Tenshi et Boby pour leur soutient… Et un gros câlinou à Kaya, Aby et Kieran mes mamours.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud ! Seigneur qu'il faisait chaud !

41 °C au thermomètre.

Un soleil de plomb.

Et lui qui ne supportait pas le soleil et la chaleur. Il ne bronzait pas il cramait et pas qu'un peu. Il soupira pour la 1 000ème fois en dix minutes. Il bu un peu de son eau tiède, avant de soupirer de nouveau. Il faisait chaud, beau et il était coincé au bureau (NDB : et ça rime en plus ! MDR). Lui qui rêvait de rester chez lui dans le noir à trainer au lit et sur le net, en compagnie de son chaton noir, nommé Shinigami.

16h53.

Pas de ventilation.

Il finissait à 18h00 quand c'était pas 18h30, voir 19h00.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, boire de l'eau fraîche, assis face à son ordinateur et à son ventilateur.

16h58.

Chaud !

Marre !

Il était en vacance dans 4 jours.

Trop long !

Trop chaud !

Il allait jouer à l'ermite pendant deux semaines. Juste lui et son chat. Il irait peut-être voir ses amis un week-end, à moins qu'il ait trop chaud. Il déplaça une nouvelle carte. Il jouait au solitaire sur l'ordinateur du bureau. Il avait finis son travail vers 13h30. Et attendait avec impatience18h00. Il soupira de nouveau. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux vers son client en débitant :

-« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« J'aimerai savoir à quelle heure vous finissez ? »

Il releva la tête surpri, dévisageant sans retenu l'inconnu devant la porte. Des cheveux bruns en pétards qui lui donnaient un air sauvage, des yeux cobalts et légèrement bridés, une peau dorée, une jolie musculature légèrement apparente sous une chemise blanche impeccable. Un dieu venait lui rendre visite. Lui si bavard d'habitude en perdit sa langue.

-« Alors ? »

-« Heu…C'est que… A 18h00. Normalement. »

-« Bien. Alors je passe vous prendre à 18h00. A tout à l'heure. Mr Maxwell.»

Duo n'en revenait pas, un super beau gosse venait de l'inviter à sortir. Le temps passa encore moins vite si c'est possible.

18h00.

Enfin !

Et le beau gosse était pile à l'heure.

-« Nous y allons ? »

-« Moui. »

Duo se leva rejetant sa longue natte dans son dos. Il offrit à l'inconnu son plus beau sourire.

-« Au fait il me semble que vous me connaissez, mais vous qui êtes vous ? »

-« Je suis le Dr Yuy, Heero Yuy. Mais tu peux m'appeler Heero. »

-« Enchanté Heero. Mais dis moi comment me connais tu ?»

-« Mon cabinet est de l'autre côté de la rue, je te vois tout les matins avec tes collègues. »

-« Oh ! »

Rougit Duo. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ils étaient déjà installés dans la voiture du médecin et prenait la route.

-« Où va-t-on ? »

-« Tu verras, c'est une surprise. »

Duo ne pu s'empêcher de faire la moue, croisant les bras sur son torse et fixant le paysage défilant à sa fenêtre.

-« Kawai. »

Souffla le jeune médecin un sourire attendrit jouant sur ses lèvres. Duo posa son regard violine sur l'homme. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire une question à laquelle le brun répondit.

-« Mignon. »

Le natté rougit face au compliment.

-« Et tu l'es encore plus maintenant. »

Chaud ! Trop chaud !

Les joues brûlantes.

Malgré la climatisation.

La gorge sèche.

Des yeux brillants.

Un sourire tendre.

Une main sur un genou.

Douceur.

Heero laissa sa main un peu plus que nécessaire sur le genou de son voisin, appréciant le contact. Lui qui en avait tant rêvé.

Un ange de l'autre côté de la rue.

Un sourire lumineux.

Un rire chantant.

Un rêve inaccessible.

Un pari stupide avec des amis.

Et les voilà tout les deux dans cette voiture. Il préparait ça depuis plus d'une semaine. Tout devait être parfait. Tout ALLAIT être parfait. Il s'était jeté dans cette « relation » un peu à l'aveuglette. Ne sachant ni si l'ange était aussi gentil qu'il en avait l'air, si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air, et tout simplement s'il était gay. Le voyage dura une petite demi-heure. Duo profita avec joie de l'air frais qui lui frôlait le visage.

L'eau.

Le soleil.

La forêt.

Un lac au creux d'un grand bois. Le châtain bondit hors de la voiture un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

-« WOUA ! C'est magnifique ! »

-« Heureux que cela te plaise. Viens à l'ombre, on va manger. »

Duo se précipita sur le médecin, se pendant à son cou. Heero subit l'attaque de chibi eyes de plein fouet.

-« Dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis…. On mange quoooiiii ???? On mange quoi ? On mange quoi ? On mange quoi ? On mange quoi ? On mange quoi ? On mange quoi ? On mange qu…»

Duo venait d'être bâillonné par les lèvres de son beau gosse. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 3 secondes pour analyser les faits et nouer ses bras plus fort autour de la nuque de son agresseur pour répondre au baiser.

-« Et bien, au moins j'ai trouvé une manière intéressante de te faire taire. »

Le sourire en coin de Heero fit rougir l'autre garçon. Ils finirent par s'installer sur la couverture pour grignoter le repas préparé un peu plus tôt par le médecin, tout en se dévorant du regard. Le repas terminé Heero s'adossa à un arbre alors qu'ils engageaient la conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes Duo demanda timidement :

-« Dis je peux mettre ma tête sur tes genoux ? »

Heero sourit et attrapa le bras de l'autre garçon pour le forcer à s'allonger.

-« Mici. »

Souffla le natté avant de fermer les yeux. S'était agréable, la chaleur était moins forte au bord du lac. La douce main de Heero dans ses cheveux.

C'était assez étrange, ils avaient eu le même genre d'enfance, solitaire et pleine d'embuches, mais ils avaient développé des caractères plutôt opposés et pourtant complémentaires.

C'est la première fois qu'ils se sentaient aussi bien avec un inconnu. En confiance. En sécurité.

Ils observèrent avec joie le coucher du soleil avant que le médecin ne raccompagne son nouvel ami jusque chez lui. Ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser.

Le lendemain Heero guettait avec une certaine impatience le jeune natté. Mais malgré l'heure bien avancée il ne vit aucune natte couleur miel passer.

-« Alors Heero on rêvasse ? »

-« Hn. »

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ta soirée s'est mal passée ? »

-« Hn. »

-« HEERO ! TU M'ECOUTES ? »

-« Quatre ? Pourquoi hurles-tu ? »

-« Parce que tu ne me réponds pas. Alors ta soirée ?»

-« Parfaite. »

Soupira le japonais se revoyant durant ces moments si paisibles en compagnie de l'autre jeune homme et surtout son compagnon de quelques heures.

-« Alors pourquoi es tu si préoccupé ? »

-« Il n'est pas venu ce matin. Et s'il n'avait pas aimé ? Et s'il ne M'avait pas aimé ? »

-« Ne dis pas de bêtises veux-tu. Peut-être que c'est son jour de congé ? »

-« On est Jeudi. »

-« Et ? »

-« Il ne prend des jours de congé que le lundi ou le vendredi. »

Quatre eut un petit sourire face aux connaissances de Heero sur le planning de son bel inconnu.

-« Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler. »

-« C'est que je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander son numéro. Il est juste en face tout les jours et… »

-« Heero ? Un client pour toi. »

-« Merci Trowa. »

Heero attendit son nouveau patient assis derrière son bureau et fut plus qu'étonné de voir son ange passer la porte.

-« Bonzour Beero. »

Sourit tristement Duo. Le médecin eut un instant de frayeur avant de se rendre compte que c'était plutôt un rictus de douleur.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Hé ben la clim c'est bormidable, mais ze crois que z'ai attrabé broid. »

-« Viens t'asseoir là. »

Heero pointa la table d'auscultation. Duo obéissant s'y assit en retirant son pull permettant au médecin de l'ausculter.

-« Balors z'ai quoua ? »

-« Dis-moi d'abords ce que tu as ? »

-« Bah z'ai le bez bris, pis z'ai les yeux qui pleure et… et… z'ai mal aux zoreiiiiillllleeees. »

Heero ne pu retenir un sourire face aux plaintes du pauvre garçon. Il examina avec attention toutes les parties concernées en profitant pour frôler la peau pâle.

-« Balors z'ai quoua ? Ze meurs quand ? »

Plaisanta le jeune homme. Heero eut un petit sourire face à l'attitude de son ami. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

-« Rien de grave. Tu as juste attrapé froid … »

-« Y a qua moua que za arribe zes chose bà. » Pleurnicha le châtain.

Décidément il aimait de plus en plus son inconnu. Il était tout simplement adorable. Il se retint de se lever pour prendre le natté dans ses bras.

-« Je vais te faire un arrêt de travail pour aujourd'hui et demain et si ça ne va pas mieux lundi je verrais. Je fais l'ordonnance et on passe prendre tes médicaments avant d'aller te mettre au chaud. »

-« Gobbent za "On" ? »

-« Je vais jouer à l'infirmier ce weekend comme ça je suis sûre que tu te soigneras. »

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de l'américain.

-« Oh vi alors vi ! »

Une fois fait Heero prévint Quatre et Trowa de son départ et suivant le parcours établie ramena son ami à bon port.

Après l'avoir couché, il prépara avec minutie un repas spécial malade. (Une soupe, du pain, un verre de jus de fruit et les médicaments.). Il apporta le plateau à son malade.

-« Mici Beero. »

Duo mangea avec appétit sous le regard protecteur de son médecin et rechigna un peu face aux gélules, mais Heero trouva les mots justes. Puis le médecin prit place aux côtés du malade pour regarder la télévision. Rapidement le natté posa sa tête sur le torse de son infirmier personnel et s'endormit. Le japonais caressa avec tendresse la longue chevelure. A la fin du film il voulu se dégager mais Duo l'agrippa plus fort avant d'entrouvrir les yeux et de murmurer :

-« Du resbe abec boi zette buit, obegai ? »

Heero acquiesça avant de se dégager pour se déshabiller. Une fois en caleçon (BAVE !!!), il rejoignit le natté qui se blottit contre lui avant de se rendormir. Le brun passa son week-end à veiller sur son malade.

Le dimanche soir alors qu'il auscultait son malade ce dernier lui dit :

-« Tu sais Heero depuis tout à l'heure j'ai mal au cou. »

Heero le regarda un peu surprit mais sourit en voyant l'air amusé du natté.

-« Où as-tu mal exactement ? »

Duo pointa un point sur le côté de son cou.

-« Hum… Je connais un bon remède pour ça. Ferme les yeux. »

L'américain obéit en souriant. Heero se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur la zone incriminée. Duo frissonna et son sourire s'agrandit. Il garda les yeux fermés avant de continuer.

-« J'ai un peu mal là aussi. »

Aussitôt le front montré un baiser s'y déposa avec douceur. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

-« Hum… Il me semble qu'il serait préférable d'appliquer le remède ici aussi juste au cas où… »

Annonça Heero en effleurant tendrement les lèvres roses de son vis-à-vis. Duo gémit à la perte quasi immédiate. Heero eut un petit rire avant de l'embrasser vraiment. Le châtain noua ses bras autour de son cou et ils se laissèrent aller dans le lit.

Le lundi matin Duo se réveilla confortablement blottit contre… HEERO ! La nuit avait été fabuleuse. Il se la remémora alors qu'il traçait inconsciemment des arabesques sur un torse doré.

-« Mmm… Ohayo Tenshi. »

-« Oh Heechan… Je suis désolé je t'ai réve… »

Les lèvres de Duo furent happées par celles de son amant arrêtant son excuse. Dès qu'elles furent relâchées il murmura :

-« Bijour Heechan. »

Le natté se pelotonna contre son tout nouvel amant avec plaisir.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Petit mot de Yansha ma béta lectrice :**

MWAHAHA !!!! C'est aussi le genre de truc qui m'arrive enfin, je veux parler des coups du sort parce que les fins heureuses et les perles rares et ben justement c'est pas souvent ! Bref j'ai été MDR !!!

Une review... Onegai ??? chibis eyes de chaton en manque de câlins


End file.
